


Day 30- Festival

by wolfjc5



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjc5/pseuds/wolfjc5
Summary: Steve and Natasha go to a Halloween film festival
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 14





	Day 30- Festival

Steve opened a cupboard and pulled out two plaid fleece blankets and draped them on his arm. He walked down the stairs and met Natasha in the kitchen. She was placing some snacks Inside a picnic basket. “Got anything good in there?”, Steve peered into the basket, “Mmm”, he reached in for a bag of m&m’s. He popped a few in his mouth. He spotted a couple of sandwiches, and six pack of beers, plus some candy bars. “Looks like you thought of everything.” He kissed her cheek as he passed by.   
“Don’t I always?” Natasha winked at him, and grabbed a hoodie off the chair. “You ready to go?”  
“Yes, ma’am.” 

They arrived as the late afternoon sun continued its descent. People were sitting on blankets, eating snacks and chatting. They found a spot to set up. Steve unfolded one of the blankets and lay it out on the grass near a tree, and Natasha set their picnic basket down on top of it. Steve dropped down beside her, leaning back on his elbow, taking in their surroundings. People milled about, carrying bags of kettle corn, sticks of cotton candy, and candy apples.   
Steve inhaled the salty sweetness. “I’ve got to get some of that.” He hopped up and turned toward Natasha. “Can I get you anything, Nat?”   
“Depends. Are you gonna share that kettle corn?”   
“Considering those bags are longer than my arm, I think we can share.” Steve smiled.  
“I wouldn’t be so sure, Rogers.” Natasha winked.

Steve met her eye and let a beat pass, before turning away and saying, “I guess I’d better get two.”  
“Smart man.” 

The sky grew dark by the time came back with the two bags of kettle corn. Natasha passed him a beer and they cracked them open. Steve held out his bottle towards Natasha, and she clinked them together. “Cheers”, Steve tilted his bottle toward Natasha.  
“Cheers.” Natasha took a swig, and then turned her attention to the glowing screen. 

Creature from the Black Lagoon

Natasha settled down on the blanket, leaning against Steve’s side, and he immediately wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close. “Scared, Steve?”

Steve smiled, still facing the screen. “Terrified. You better stay close.” He eyed her sideways.

The pair relaxed into each other and focused in on the movies before them. Steve absentmindedly drew small circles on Natasha’s side, and Natasha lay her head against Steve’s chest. 

The film’s end credits ran, and Natasha sat up slightly, stretching her arms towards the sky.

“Natasha” Steve whispered.

“Mmm”, Natasha hummed, and turned her head toward him. His lips were a breath away from hers. He closed the distance between them. 

When they broke apart, Steve looked around them. People were packing up and heading out. “I guess it’s over.” A hint of disappointment evident in his tone. 

“I’d say it’s just beginning.” Natasha slipped her hand into his and squeezed lightly.


End file.
